


Bloody Rain

by SassyCinnamonroll



Series: Angels [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cannon character death offscreen, Captured Angel, Changing POV, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Imprisonment, Non Cannon Compliant Death, Old Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Warfare, Torture, Wing Kink, Wing Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCinnamonroll/pseuds/SassyCinnamonroll
Summary: Wesley gives Wilson a uniquely special gift.





	1. Chapter 1

Wilson walked into the penthouse where Wesley said he had a surprise for him. It was not often that he got such a message from Wesley so his interest was peaked, on the same fine edge he had a sense of anxiety as he did not like surprises often. Wesley met with him in the dining area. 

“How was your meeting?” Wesley asked as was their routine after he had a meeting that Wesley was not present at.

“Fruitful. Final negotiations will be next month.” He walked further into the apartment and could feel his anxiety rising further.

Wesley walked ahead of him. “Through here sir.” He lead him towards the bedroom. When the door opened and the light was turned on he had to stop a moment to comprehend what it was he was looking at. “Unfortunately I had to do some work with the floor so that she could be properly contained.” Moving in closer a step behind Wesley as he continued speaking. “A few months back I heard whispers of her being Russia, then Egypt and she seemed to be traveling towards this way after she had made a stop in Mexico, tracking her movements carefully through sources.” He walked closer the fit woman in a tank top and jeans, wrists restrained with her arms out, forced to kneel. Behind her were two massive pair of raven black wings, they were tightly bound so that she could not open either wing. Noise canceling headphones, a blindfold and a muzzle over her mouth. Frowning slightly at the blood her saw on her chin and down her throat, darkening her tank top front. He gave a side glance to Wesley. “The blood isn’t hers. She ripped Hiffners throat out with her teeth, severely bit another until she was properly sedated.” Wesley turned to him. “She is my gift to you.” 

He could see her fists clenched and muscles bunching as she obviously was trying to break free of her bindings. He turned his head to Wesley. “She is a perfectly unique gift.” Wesley smiled, truly. 

“What will you do with her?” Wesley asked out of pure curiosity. 

“For now, I will allow her to exhaust herself before allowing her to interact.” He decided. 

“Good choice sir.” 

“You may go home.” Wilson dismissed Wesley knowing full well he hadn’t slept well in these last few busy weeks. 

“Thank you sir. I will see you in the morning.” Wesley turned and left the room then the penthouse. 

Wilson walked over to her. Her movements stilled, breathing deep and slow. She knew how to be perceived as calm, but he had a guess that if she could she would attack him. He walked away after several minutes, getting ready for bed. He turned the light off then went to bed. 

When Wilson got up he could see a strain on the metal chains that kept her arms in place. He would have to have something stronger made if he was to keep her restrained. He would have those put into order today. A short deadline would be ideal.

He showered knowing there would be a long day ahead of him. Getting that contract of the site near the river for legitimate business dealings then he had to meet with Madam Gao as well as Nabu, who he did not particularly care for as he had the habit of insulting him. Still he had to feign being obvious, Wesley knew that he spoke Japanese. But he translated for Gao who he could understand perfectly and he had a feeling she knew it too. When he got down to the car Wesley was already waiting for him.

“Stronger chains are in need to be made.” He looked at Wesley from across the seat. Wesley nodded, knowing full well he would get it done. 

“You have a dinner business meeting at seven.” Wesley remind him, he let out a small sigh. “I can rearrange it to a more proper meeting, stating that you had other matters to attend to.” Wesley suggested. 

“Make it happen.” He thought for a moment. “Send a gift along with my apologies for the reschedule.” 

It was not long before they stopped at the building to negotiate the property he wished to do construction on. After that successful negotiation, he had tea with Gao. Speaking over future plans and what could improve with their current dealings. That had lasted more time than he had anticipated. Meeting with Nabu was the most unpleasant but to his surprise he was agreeable. Things were running smoothly as he had wanted and they were able to come to new terms with the new site. 

He went home after all of the negotiations and meetings. He dismissed Wesley for the night unless of course something came up then he knew he could count on Wesley to be there. He made dinner then after looking over some reports he knew he would have to hire more men, at least six. At the most ten. He never knew when one of the men would become indisposed. With more properties meant more work. He would have to have positions filled. 

When he got to the room he saw the winged woman with her head down, as he approached the woman suddenly launched herself up but was stopped by the chains. He didn’t even take a step back as he knew for the moment he was safe from any attack. There was a growl from behind the bit and she almost sagged back down after several moments. He guessed that she had used the last couple of hours to gain strength to try and attack him. He would give her another day or two before speaking to her. 

Next day’s negotiations went easy and smooth. Another couple of properties in Hell’s Kitchen were now his. The gifts that Wesley had sent had put the men in good favor of him. Sitting in the car Wilson listened as Wesley spoke. “Nesbitt wishes to set up a meeting, see if he can get a cut from what is being done.” 

“Nesbitt is an uncultured rat who isn’t worth to be the under dirt on my shoes.” His opinion of the man clear and sound. What about your informant?” 

“He says that so far Nesbitt has no plans of making a move for gaining territory. But that things could shift.” He relayed. “Though sir I doubt that he has the capability to make one. If he becomes a problem it will be dealt with.” 

He knew that he would deal with it. “What of our care package?” 

“I will bring it tonight. It should be up to par.” When they got back to the penthouse Wesley did not stay long as there were other matters he also needed to tend to. 

After settling in he decided to check on the woman as it was early evening. He took the headphones off of her head and she jerked back. “If you can agree not to bite me then I will allow you some water.” She nodded her head once. He went and got a bottle of water. He removed the bit, placing the bottle at her lips and she drank, finishing a quarter of the bottle before he took it away and she let out small pants of breath. He stepped away before she could think of biting him. 

“Ασε με να φύγω.” She spoke to him. Greek. Let me go _ _.__   

“Do you speak English?” Wilson asked her. He could speak the language but he was rusty and he was never fluent either. 

There was a long pause. “Ναί.” Again in Greek. Yes. 

“Will you speak English now so that we can communicate properly?” 

There was a longer pause. “Release me. I am of no use to you human.” There was refined confidence in how she spoke.

“That answers one of my questions. But I will not be releasing you.” He paused for a moment. “You are no longer your own. You are mine.” 

He lips curled into a snarl. “I am no ones to hold. You will not break me.” 

“I must say, you have magnificently beautiful wings.” His fingertips ghosting over then and her wings curled in just slightly. “I do not wish to bring you harm but I can if it means you would submit to me.” Fingers ghosting once more over a wing. “Tell me your name so that we may find a ground that suits us both.” 

“I will not negotiate my freedom to you. Worthless hu-” Her jaw snapped shut as he pulled on one of the much smaller feathers. 

He watched as muscles tightened and she attempted hard to pull her wings away from him. “I only want to have your name. I do not wish to refer to you as __it__.” 

She seemed to be debating his words as well as her own as he still held the feather between his fingers. “Elilah.” She finally gave him. 

“Thank you.”

“Fuck off.” She snapped at him.

She hissed through her teeth when he gave the feather a tug, not enough to pull it from place but enough to cause pain. “You will not speak to me in such a manner.”

“Then pull it out you worthless piece of shit, because I will speak to you how I damn well please!” She snarled at him. 

She thought he was bluffing and trying to call it. He pulled hard on the feather and watched as her back muscles suddenly seized, he did not hear her breathe for several minutes as he saw faint traces of blood at the tip of the feather. She finally let out a slow breath. She became silent. He laid the feather in front of her, it was hers. He left her be. He made himself dinner. After doing so Wesley walked in with a box in hand. Wilson easily opened the box and tested the chains, he had to assume that she was strong. How strong he did not know. Wesley also pulled a syringe from his pocket. He walked back into the bedroom, Wesley a step behind him. Her head lifting in acknowledgement but he forced the bit back into her mouth, she did attempt to bite him. But once the bit was on properly she growled at him. Wilson held her arm still in his grip as Wesley pushed the needle in and pushed the sedative into her body. Another growl, deeper in her chest as she when she was released lunged again. This time they both watched as one of the links broke, bending as she still pulled on the other. The link broke and reached her hand out to attempt to grab either of them. Both just out of her reach. She pulled until the strength of it lessened and the sedative was taking effect. Wilson stepped forward catching her before she could hit the floor. The wrist restraints were removed and the new chains attached then secured. Restraints going back on, her body slumped forward, head bowed. He put the headphones back over her ears then went back to what he had been doing. 

He went over some potential candidates for working for him. Mostly he dismissed them. Deciding to get some sleep he sent Wesley home again. 

It was a couple hours later when he heard the chains and her muffled swearing. He opened his eyes to look at her and her head was aimed in his direction but knew that she could not see him. He rolled over and went back to sleep. 

When he rolled back over it was just barely daylight. The woman was standing over him, as he went to get up to grab her she lunged at him and ripped his throat out. He laid there feeling his blood spurt and rapidly pool around him. 

Wilson bolted straight up from the bed. His hand immediately going to his throat and found only a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. Apparently she had been able to get under his skin. It was early morning and she seemed calm, looks were deceiving he knew that. She would deceive him if it meant she had an opportunity to attack him and get free. No he would go back to waiting her out. 

He had meetings that week with the Italians outside of Hell’s Kitchen. It was good to have allies out of Hell’s Kitchen, those who wanted to build inside of city as well. The Italians had friends and associates outside of the city that would back him if he needed them. Again the meetings were fruitful and in his favor. They were ahead of schedule with the construction and with their dealings. 

The weekend was ahead of him and he chose to take the two days off, a rare occasion but he also gave it to Wesley as well do relax and recharge. When he arrived back there was a package from Wesley on the table. He opened the box and found a dozen viles of sedatives that he had to guess was a special mixture to sedate the woman and two dozen syringes. That meant half a vile would sedate her, good for him to know. 

When he walked into the bed room he saw the headphones on the floor as well as the blindfold. Walking closer he could see her eyes, green with flecks and hues of what could have passed as silver, her pupils narrowed on him. He walked slowly towards her until he was standing only a foot in front of her. “You have saved me the trouble of removing them myself.” Her glare only deepened. “If you choose to continue to glare at me I will not allow you food.” She simply growled at him. “Your choice.” He went into the kitchen leaving the bedroom door open as he cooked. 

Two weeks and she still refused food. Wesley and him were having dinner at his home. It was not so rare that they dined together but in recent months it had been few and far between. It was more convenient when they spoke about final touches to business. But that conversation had ended near the beginning of dinner. 

“I have been doing more research on lore and about the woman.” 

“Elilah.” He supplied Wesley with her name. 

He gave a small nod. “Elilah may be her name but it may not be her true name.” Wilson waited for Wesley to continue. “It has been said that her kind have true names. A name that holds power of them when spoken by another, other than their own kin. Again this is simply lore, but I believe it would be worth looking into and testing.” He took a couple of bites and sipped the wine before he spoke again. “Has Elilah still refused to cooperate?”

“She has gone without food and water since she gave me her name. That was only given to me with the threat of pulling a feather out. When she was mouthy and disrespectful I pulled it from her.” He leaned back just slightly thinking about when he had pulled the feather free from her wing. “It caused her great pain.”

“May I make a suggestion?” 

“You may.” Wilson allowed even though he would have listened even if Wesley hadn’t asked. 

“Perhaps her wings should be spread out. She would have to be moved to the living room but I could make preparations for that easily. Wings spread out but immobile.” 

Wilson thought it over, the new position would clearly make her vulnerable and she would know that. She could handle pain, how much of it he would push. Wilson had a temper, he hated it but he did. There were times where he easily lost it. He could break one down piece by piece, he had no qualms over torture. He knew Wesley did not. He did not like getting dirty but when it came down to it he would take care of business if it was required of him to do so in such a manner. “Make the preparations.” 

Wesley nodded and they continued their meal in relative silence, knowing that James was thinking over and planning how he would achieve his idea. He would allow him free reign to do as he saw fit. He knew what he would accept and what he wouldn’t. 

When he went into the bedroom she was asleep, lifting her head just after he was finished in the bathroom, a tired glare in her eyes. He could still see her hatred and a fire that he doubted would be dulled without some work. 

Day to day business continued though set backs happened with this vigilante that was taking down the Russians territory particularly. They were not coming up with their cut, it was becoming increasingly annoying that this man was getting away with getting involved in his business. He would wait it out and see if the Russians would take care of their business in getting rid of this pest. 

Two lawyers were now on Wesley’s radar, called them ambulance chasers. But if they were on Wesley’s radar then he would make sure they somehow stayed in line. Then again Wesley would do the same. Wilson had enough on his mind to focus on inconsequential matters. 

Construction was going as planned, that was fortunately not being halted in any manner. The further they got into this project the more he felt that Nabu and Gao were in the construction together, but he could not confirm his suspicions and trying to investigate his suspicions would only result in both finding out. He didn’t wish to make either an enemy. Both of them had ties to old crime. 

He came back home and there were already preparations being made for her new place. When he walked into the bedroom she was looking straight at him. There wasn’t a glare in her eyes. He went over and removed the bit. 

She moved her jaw. “Νερό?” She was asking for water. 

“English.” 

She closed her eyes then opened them slowly. “Water?” He didn’t move. “Do I need to give you something else?” 

“What is your true name?” Her next reaction would confirm or not what Wesley had read. 

Her jaw tightened and there was that glare again. “Όχι. Είμαι σιωπηλός.” No. I’m silent. 

“I will get the name.” He told her with finality.

“Όχι, δεν θα το κάνετε.” No you will not. Greek was obviously a language she was comfortable with. She was from Greece or grew up around Greece. “Θα πεθάνεις από το χέρι μου.” You will die by my hand. 

He gave no reply to her. She was not the first to threat him and he doubted she would be the last. He walked away he still had work to do. He came back in late. He didn’t bother to turn the light on, he went into his closet and dressed. When he came out there was enough light provided by the city to know she was asleep.

He was sitting in the kitchen with his mother. She had made dinner. His father was late, not the first time. But he came back, a bottle in hand. Wilson braced himself for what he knew was coming. Bracing himself for it. For what he knew was going to happen. He came into the kitchen. “You stupid bitch! You couldn’t even wait for me to come home! You are supposed to wait for me to come home! Go to your place boy!” 

Wilson reluctantly did so, fear making him follow his father’s command. He began screaming at her about he campaign he lost. Blaming her and every other fault. His brows furrowing as he heard her scream and attempt to calm his rage. But he heard each impact of his father’s fists to his mother’s body. Each pained scream. 

“Bill no! Bill put that down!” He heard his mother scream. He turned as horror struck through him as he saw he saw his father with a kitchen knife. 

“Bitch you did this. This your fault. You had this coming.” He watched as his father straddled her, a hand wrapped around her throat pinning her down. 

He was frozen in horrific terror as his father stabbed his mother again, again, again and again. Stabbing her several more times even after it was obviously she was dead. He stood and made his way over to Wilson hands, arms and the front of his shirt bloody.

Wilson bolted up in his bed, heart hammering in his chest. He calmed his breathing, closing his eyes willing the panic and terror away. 

“Είχε ένα κακό όνειρο?” She asked him. “Had a bad dream?” She switched to English only seeming to taunt him. He did not speak to her. She let out a sigh. “There goes small talk I guess.” He walked out dressed in his suit. “So you do not want to talk about your bad dream?” 

“One more word and I will muzzle you again.” He nearly snapped at her. 

She watched him now with interest. She did not say anything. 

Through the day the image of his father covered in his mother’s blood stuck with him. 

“Sir?” He looked at Wesley. He hadn’t heard a word he had said. “You have a meeting with Madame Gao tomorrow morning. We have the fundraiser in two days.” Wesley stopped and looked at Wilson. “Is everything alright?” 

It must show if he was being asked. “Yes. Restless for a few nights.” His nightmares, normally he only had the one, but now that Elilah has come to his penthouse he was having strange and terrifying dreams. Two that he can remember clearly others were vague and disappeared once he woke. “I want the set up done by the fundraiser.” 

“Yes sir.” Wesley didn’t question his reasoning just that he wanted it done so it would be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Elilah came slowly into aware. The drug fading slowly from her system. The first thing she felt was intense pain in her wings. Chest tightening as she moved her wings just centimeters and felt the thick metal rings through each wing between the bones. Straps and chains keeping her wings spread out. Her feathers completely exposed. They were going to torture her. At the thought her mind immediately sobered. She had on a different shirt, one that tied at the ribs. She was in an up kneeling position. If she lunged she would break the bones in her wings or rip muscle apart. She had heard construction and work being done but she had no idea what it was for. She was thirsty, even starting to feel the small pangs of hunger. But she ignored them because she knew she was not getting anything until this human male got what he wanted. 

Twenty-seven days. She hadn’t eaten for four months. One hundred twenty days. Not adding the days she had been trapped here. She had a glass of strawberry lemonade before coming to New York. She wasn’t even supposed to stay in New York for longer than a week. She understood now that she had gotten cocky and not kept her guard up. 

She took a slow breath in. A feather took three days to grow back, smaller ones took a day. Letting out the breath she began preparing herself for the pain that was coming to her.

When Elilah opened her eyes she saw the man standing there. He wasn’t wearing his suit jacket. Simply a black button up dress shirt and a black vest. “You have one last chance Elilah to tell me your true name before this begins. Doing so you will be taken down, given food, rest, a sh-” 

“Βιδώστε ένα άλογο.” Screw a horse. She interrupted him. She had no warning when one of her smaller feathers was pulled from her wing. She glare at the man as pain radiated through her, her wing throbbed where feather had been taken. “Right you want me to speak English.” She let out a breath then looked up at him again. “Get fucked by a horse.” Another feather pulled. 

They would not pull a scream from her. She was unbreakable. Muscles tensing when two more feathers were pulled from her. She let out a breath. She hissed as a larger feather was pulled. The man stood there and watched. “Shove a cactus up your ass.” Another feather ripped out, this one a bit more violently as if in punishment for how she spoke. “You can shove one too.” She turned her head back to speak to the other behind her. 

Oh he was going to regret what he was doing. If he thought his current dreams were frightening she would play on every one of his insecurities and fears. Anything he was paranoid about she would make it real for him, at least while he dreamed. She was given a resting period. Eight more feathers by the time evening came. 

Fourteen feathers taken from her in total. Still no food or water given to her. 

She was unbreakable. She would get through this and kill them. Perhaps she would torture then first as they have done with her. Their deaths would not be quick that she already knew. She had watched as three days passed, no one came in nor out of the apartment. She attempted the chains but they would not budge and moving too much put strain on her wings. 

She closed her eyes and just focused on healing, no sound or light reached her. She was brought back by a feather being pulled from her. She opened her eyes and she stared at a couch. “Taking turns?” She let out a huff as another feather was pulled. 

She stared ahead on the middle couch cushions. Each feather pulled made her muscles seize, sometimes she grunted or growled from the agony. She would not break. Thirteen feathers between both wings. These feathers were pulled throughout the entire day. She didn’t scream, she didn’t cry. She was left alone again. She was tired. She slept, not paying attention to anyone’s coming and going. She focused on healing. She was given three days to recover to heal. 

She put through another day of torture. Then the next day and the next. Twice a week she was tortured, given enough time to heal but not enough time to recover. 

Fifteen weeks. 

Elilah had tried to wage war against the man who held her prisoner. She had failed to get the man to snap and break. She had broken men like him, worse men then him. She saw the signs of his not sleeping, heard him gasping awake at night or in the early hours of morning, the tossing and turning his body did. He was snapping at other people, even that one that had tortured her. The one that was closest to him. 

“Your attempts to make me unstable has failed.” He stood in front of her. His tone was gruff. 

One by one her feathers were pulled again. Her jaw trembled. 

She closed her eyes. She felt a wetness and searing agony burned her right thigh. “Ario.” Her voice just barely above a whisper. A single tear ran down her cheek. 

She felt one begin to be pulled again. “Stop.” He ordered. “Leave.” She heard the man leave. “What will be the least painful way to release your wings?” She was silent. “Ario.” His voice was soft, gentled. 

“Are they hooked? Is there sharp point?” She had to ask. 

“They looped with a sharp point.”

Her throat worked. “I will need to be lowered first. Once lowered, the metal will need to heated nearest to the skin then they can be removed.” 

“You are bleeding. Do you require medical attention?” 

“No. You cannot torture me then pretend you fucking care. You are a dead man.” She half snarled at him. 

“No. You will not kill me nor harm any of my own. When you are healed I am to assume that you need to be out and stretch your wings.”

“Yes.” She told him. 

“Then you will be allowed to get out and stretch your wings. You will be required to come back. No more than two days. But Ario you will not kill me and you will not harm any of my own, you will also stop with the dreams. Is this understood?” 

She felt his words sear through her veins. This was how angels died. “Ναι καταλαβαίνω.” Yes I understand. 

“Καλός. Θα σε βάλω κάτω.” Good. I’ll put you down. He walked away and he heard the other one come back inside. Words she could not hear being exchanged then the other one left again. “A shower and food will be provided to you. A bed will be provided as well as clothes and entertainment.” 

She was let down and was released. She sat indian style. “So since I can eat, __finally__ , I need a menu, a pen and paper.” 

“Would you like suggestions or do you have something in mind?” Wesley asked her. 

She thought for a minute. “Is Lombardi’s still around?” 

He took out his cell phone then with a slightly raised brow he gave a nod. “It is.” 

“Good. Seriously best pizza ever. Guessing they updated their menu so can I have one.” 

Wesley looked towards his employer. “You will not call the police.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Oh yeah that would be one hell of conversation. ‘Oh yeah police I am being held hostage and was torture for months without food or water. Oh yeah I am not human and have a pair of massive wings.’ Can I please just see a menu?” She said with an edge of impatience and sarcasm. She was given the cell phone, paper and pen.

_Lombardi's_

_Large bread sticks and sauce_

_2 classic wedge salads_

_2 Large original margherita w/ pepperoni, sweet Italian sausage_

_personal calzone w/ mushrooms and meatballs_

_2 carafe sangria_

_Great Wall Chinese restaurant_

_large shrimp fried rice_

_fried crab rangoon_

_pork dumplings steamed_

_2 general tso's chicken w/ eggroll dinner special combination_

_boneless spare ribs w/ eggroll dinner special combination_ __

She handed Wesley her list. They both looked at it then looked at her. “I think one sangria-” 

“No. Two won’t even give me a tingle. I could have ordered a hell of a lot more food. Even added more places. But I am being nice.” She interrupted and glared. “Now if I wanted to get drunk you’d probably go bankrupt for about a day.” Wesley left for a moment. “So you have both of my names the least you could do is give me yours.” 

“That is true. Wilson Fisk.” 

She thought for a moment then shook her head. “Never heard of you, well before now obviously.” She watched Wesley come in this time he had a small blow torch in hand. This was going to be fun.. “Before this gets started I am going to need a first aid kit, one with stuff I can stitch myself up with. Two bottles of hydrogen peroxide, gauze and bandages. Oh and a pair of sweat pants.” She got up and sat on the couch, setting her wings behind the couch. “That’s as leveled out as they get.” He worked carefully leaving enough space for the metal to heat near her skin with just proximity. “Skilled with a torch are we?” She asked with an edge of hard sarcasm. 

“I am going to pull it out.” He warned her. 

Fingers dug into the couch cushions. He pulled it out and she felt skin and muscle rip as well as the searing metal. “Υιός μιας πόρνης!” Son of a prostitute. 

He moved on to the other wing. “Brace yourself.” 

Fingers digging into the cushions even further. He pulled it out. “Yαμήσου!” Fuck. She took a breath. She stood up. Wilson began walking towards her. “Don’t bother. I remember where the bathroom is.” She waved him off. She stripped the clothes off then turned the shower on hot. Standing under the multiple sprays was fantastic. The shower was even large enough to fit her wings comfortably. Steam fogging up the glass of the shower door and the other wall. The other walls smooth tile. A built in bench so she knelt on as she washed her body and just let the water run over her wings. Flinching as water went over the holes in her wings. Being careful of her bleeding marking. The bleeding was slowing but it was entirely raw.

She came out and found a pair of sweatpants, a shirt that was slightly open backed then the med kit she had asked for. She first wrapped the marking with two sets of bandages then she began on her wings. Stitching the holes on each side and wing then putting gauze pads over each. Finally she wrapped them. She came out of the shower without the shirt on not bothering as it would only rip in her current state. 

“I'm going to need a strapless thirty-six c front clipping bra. No shirt is going to fit me in this state.” Her gaze on Wesley as both of their gazes were on her. “I have no issue being topless so if you do I would get me that bra. Preferably something that isn't nude color.” She watched him leave. The food was sitting on the table and her stomach tightened in hunger. She sat down and immediately started in on the pizza. She gave a long hum. They hadn't changed the recipe. She opened one of the salad containers, emptied the chunky blue cheese dressing, closed the container and shook it. A quarter way through she leaned back and Wilson was watching her still. 

“You don't have to get me anything. The bra and sweatpants will suffice for now until I can get my belongings in a week.” 

“A week? What will you do until then?” His tone calm but she could tell he was curious.

“Sleep on the couch. If you have a spare blanket that'd be nice.” She ate a couple more bites of the salad before moving on to the pizza again. “So you are giving me your living room to live in?” He gave a nod. “Alright. I can live with that. Some adjusting to the space will need to be done.” She paused for a moment. “Unless you only want me to have a small portion of the area.” She could work with that it would just be a pain to do so. 

He shook his head. “The living room will become your space. If you have belongings then you may bring them here.” 

“Good.” She continued to eat. When she was finished eating she finished off the sangria. That food would suffice for the moment but she would be just as hungry tomorrow until her strength was up again. Wesley came in with a bag in hand. “Thanks.” She picked the bag up after it was placed on the table, taking the tags off then putting one of the black ones on. 

“Don’t you guys have work or something to do?” She asked as she sat on the couch. She had nothing else to do. When they did leave she wanted to sleep. That was if they left. 

“Our business has been concluded today.” She was informed by Wilson. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Whatever, she thought, not like I haven’t slept in front of them before. She leaned her head back against the couch. Easily she was able to drown out their words and their presence. In the morning she woke to find a blanket over her. It was a nice soft throw blanket. She got the blanket off then went into the bedroom where she saw Wilson asleep. Silently she closed the door and found a towel. She found toiletries for herself She brushed her teeth first then stripped the pants and bra off. She unwrapped her bandages then got into the shower. When at the reasonably scorching temperature she sighed. She did love a good long shower or bath. When she came out of the shower she found that fresh bandages were on the sink counter. Taking a look at each wing she found that the she wouldn’t be needing the bandages after all. Despite her obvious fall she still had her rapid healing abilities. She did however wrap her thigh. That would take more time to heal. She pulled on the sweatpants and put on the bra. She let her hair hang loose though she did take a hair brush left for her on the sink and brushed out her hair. She could not fly yet nor could she get her belongings just as of yet. When she came out she saw there was lots of food on the counter. Scrambled eggs with onions, peppers and mushrooms, bacon, french toast, pancakes and ham. She grabbed a plate and sat down near the end of the table after getting herself a cup of orange juice. “Thanks for breakfast.” 

“You are welcome. If you need anything there will be someone near the door who will get you anything you need.” He relayed to her, his eyes meeting hers as she rose an eyebrow. 

“Sure. Thanks. I will be using that person to make sure I am fed and entertained.” 

“There is a television in the bedroom closet if you wish to hook it up. There are applications that you may watch things on.” 

“Cool, so like porn.” She said nonchalantly but she watched as he faltered, color creeping into skin and she shook her head. “Don’t work, I have enough experiences to use my memory for such pleasures.” He cleared his throat. Clearly shy about sex, not something she would have expected but she could work with that. He had told her though to stop with the dreams so she couldn’t exactly do anything that way. She would find other ways to entertain herself. She took several bites of the food before she spoke again. Though I haven’t kept up with movies in like three decades so I suppose I have some catching up to do and the time to do it now.” She gave a shrug as she got up to fill her plate again. 

“Do you eat this much everyday?” Wilson inquired. 

“No. But being starved for fifteen weeks then not eating for a couple of months before that, I will need a couple of weeks to get my strength back up.” She looked at him as she sat down again. Before he could even ask she was answering his question. “Six months is supposed to be the longest I can go without food. I went almost eight months without eating. So yeah you are going to have to deal with the abundance of food that is needed. Normally I would be fine in less than a week if I were on my own.”

He leaned back just slightly so as he spoke. “Oh? And how is that?” 

“About four grand worth of food and four days then I would be healed completely.” Her gaze turning a bit into an icy glare. 

“Is that what you need? All that you need?” He asked __almost__  nonchalantly. 

“That and sleep.” 

“If that is all then order what it is you need and you may sleep in my bed to get to your full strength.” 

“Your sheets are gonna need to be changed first before I sleep in it.” His jaw tightened slightly. “Nothing against you. Just prefer clean sheets.” She could have said it before taking another bite of her food but irking him would become fun. She had no shame either so if he was home in the morning when she woke. He finished his breakfast and dishes were put in the sink. He didn’t say anything else as he got ready and left. She finished her breakfast then checked out what kind of sheets he had. She wasn’t a big fan of silk but it would have to do as that was all she had currently. She sighed as she stripped the bed then put the new bedding on. At least he liked a large bed. She made a list of food for the person standing near the door. He just passed the paper on to someone else and stayed where he was. She let out a sigh and decided on setting up the television, not that difficult to do. She remembered when television was first around. At first made for the rich then it was for everyone. Technology though has advanced so far since she had first encountered humans. 

She looked around and decided on choosing the oldest movies on the application. A movie that was made in nineteen seventy-five. Guess she would go from there. 

Her food came when the movie ended. It was a terrible movie. It wasn’t funny nor was it scary. She set her food up and set up several modern movies in the last two and a half decades. She had skipped over several as she ate her food and drank the whiskey that was gotten for her. There were so many movies. Seemed she wouldn’t be so bored after all. 

It was just after dark when she turned the television off and went into his shower. Once she was out she dried off and simply went into the bed. Laying on her stomach letting her wing rest out. The bed was comfortable enough. It was a good thing he did not clutter his home with breakable things or else she would have broken at least a few things by now. She felt herself drift into sleep. 

When Elilah woke the sun was up high in the sky, noon. She put on clothes as humans still had modest sensibilities. She walked out with another list. Someone else was standing at the door, another stone face. She once more shrugged it off and decided on watching another movie. She found the movie entertaining. 

“You should watch those in order.” She looked up at one of the men who dropped off her food. “The year they make them is different but it will explain the full story and plot better if you watch them in order.” 

“Thanks. Do you know the names in order?” 

She watched as he took out a journal like book and wrote down the names of movies. Ripping out the page he handed it to her. “There are ten movies in total.” 

“Thanks. I will watch them in order.” She looked for the movies and decided that she would buy them through the online store. Ten movies in total. She spent almost two hundred dollars. Oh well. She would pay him back for everything she spent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson learns a hard lesson in not underestimating Elilah.

Stretching her wings out on the roof of the building felt nice. She had another day or so before she could fly just to be on the safe side of things. It was a nice day out. The sun warming her wings already and she had only been out there a couple of minutes. She took  she had taken a towel out with her and took the bra off laying down after taking the wrap off of her hip. Sunbathing in the nude. She looked over and the guard that was watching her moved so that he did not look at her directly. She large comfortably on surface, rolling over after a couple of hours.

 “Hey,” The man looked at her, “I could use a glass of water. Mind getting me one with ice?” She watched as he left through the door. Waiting a couple of moments before she tested retracting her wings. It hurt but she had managed to get her left wing in then her right. The man stopped when he saw her and not her wings. “Well?” She held her hand out to him. He recovered quickly enough and handed her glass of ice water. “Thank you.” She took a sip then set it aside as she laid her head on her folded arms in front of her.

She switched sides until evening rolled around. She clipped the bra back on then tied the fabric at her hip once more. She picked up the glass and walked over to the door. Going back into the apartment was easy and she got some looks from the other guards but they were quick to avert their gaze from her. “I swear it’s like none of you have ever seen a beautiful woman before. This is New York, you have plenty of beautiful women in the city. You avert your gaze from them too or am I just special because I am in _his_ apartment.”

 They did not answer her. She let out a sigh and shook her head. She made a call and letting them know it was a pick up order. Giving the paper with the name and number she was given to the guard. She went into the shower and rinse her skin with cool water. When she came out went into the closet and pulled out one of his shirts. It would do until she could get her belongings. Setting up that process was easy enough. She had a place on the Upper East Side. It was a decent place. It was a single bedroom condo. She’d have one of them drive her to her place.

She decided on braiding her hair then went out into the dining room where the food was already set on the table. She took out a few plates out then the bottle of wine that she had seen. She ate, cleaned her dishes and trash then sat and watched a couple of movies. She set his shirt back into the closet and grabbed another glass of wine, watching the city from the window when she watched Wilson come inside. “Tomorrow I will need to go to my condo. Get some stuff set up so that I can bring it here.”

“That can be done.” He said as he walked to his own room, obviously under the assumption that she would not need the bed tonight, which she didn’t. She laid on her side on the couch, taking the blanket over her. She woke the same time she did every other day. She didn’t bother showering but she did take the sweats and a shirt now that she could put one on.

She got down to the car and found Wilson inside waiting inside. “Well I did not know that you were gracing me with your presence today.” The divider was down. “East sixty-three street on Third Ave.”

She brought him up to her floor on the top floor. The roof she had made into a garden with soft terf in places. But mostly it was tiled. It was open to the penthouse residents. She was not be surprised if she found cannabis up on the roof. She opened her door and found him looking around at the open spaces, high ceilings. Living room in front of the black metal spiral staircase. The dining room straight across from the entrance door. Floor to ceiling windows. Past the dining room and living room was the terrace, which had plants and chairs on it. She walked in and set her keys on the island white marble granite top. She walked up the stairs but stopped at the middle as he looked at a vase.

“Please do not touch any of the art. They are worth far more than your lil empire.” She warned. Then she continued on upstairs.

* * *

 Wilson frowned as she spoke to him as if he was some child. But the work of the vase he was looking at was familiar to him. He could not place it. Shaking his head it would come to him at some point. He walked around and found a couple of paintings on the wall, mostly abstract. One catching his eye, a mostly dark purple background streaks of shades of red, blues and oddly yellow but it all fit. The paint was cracked meaning it was probably at least a century old. The other paintings were more modern. Artists that he did not know the name of. Looking out he could see central park, just a few blocks away. Her view point was lovely. Looking over the city as this condo does. He clasped his hands behind his back as he stood looking down at the cars and the people on the street.

“You look good like that. Looking down on them.” He closed his eyes as she remarked. He turned to her, a black halter top and a pair of dark blue denim jeans that hugged the form of her legs. A pair of knee high heeled boots. She walked over to the vase. “A present from Emperor Wu of Han. Wanted me to be one of his consorts.” She shook her head. “He had taken no offense when I declined. Insisted that I keep his gift. Tried to woo me with poetry as well. Nice man.”

Emperor Wu of Han was a Chinese Emperor, of one hundred forty BC to eighty-five BC was his reign. That would mean she had been around for more than two thousand years. The history she must have seen.

“What?” She looked at him and shook her head again. “I am old Wilson. I have many valuable belongings that are irreplaceable.”

“How much did you pay for this condo? I did not see it on the market.” His gaze was half out the window as he inquired.

“I am not surprised, I paid for it in in two thousand thirteen. Nine million. Paid another thirty-one and a half grand for the home owners association for fifteen years. Of course since I have kept this condo pristine, the price if I sold it today would be thirteen million.” She moved to the kitchen and pulled food out of the fridge, fresh food.

“Did you call someone before we came here?” Wilson didn’t know who would have had access to her home.

“No. When I leave a place anything in the refrigerators and freezers go into a state of stasis. They won’t spoil. But I try not to leave milk in the fridge. Milk can be a bit hard to keep.” She out a couple of waters. She put one on the counter for him. “Oh before I forget.” She walked back upstairs then was back down after a moment with an envelope. “The money I owe you.”

“You did not-”

“I had no intention of not paying you back for all of the food. I pay my debts.” Her tone firm as she gave him pointed looked. “And do not give me that they were gifts bullshit.” Leaning against the island she spoke again. “Do not mistake my pleasantness for liking you. If I _could_ I would throw you out that window and watch as you plummet to your death. Only question would be would you die before hitting the ground.” She took a sip of her water. “Hitting the ground would be an instantaneous death but I would love to watch you fall.” She took another sip of her water.

He had no doubt that she had the strength to throw him out of the window. He didn’t doubt that she had the nerve for it either. “But you will not.” His voice not wavering.

She tipped the top of her bottle towards him. “You made sure of that.” She sucked her teeth. “Well my preparations are done.” She walked towards the door.

They had been there barely forty-five minutes. He walked out with her. Once in the car with her instructed the driver to go back to the penthouse. He was not obvious to how she rolled her eyes under her eyelids. He was becoming annoyed with her disrespect. Any chance she seemed to get she disrespected him, making snide sarcastic remarks.

The car stopped and she opened the door. He grabbed her forearm. “Where are you going?”

Her lip raised in a small snarl as she jerked her arm easily free of his grip. “I get two days. Don’t worry. Your new _pet_ will find her way back.” She got out and slammed the door of the SUV.

“Sir?”

“Just go.” He commanded. Once the car was moving he already lost sight of her in the crowd. He picked up his cell phone. “She is on the move.” He paused. “Yes.” He paused again. “Good.” He hung up. He knew Wesley would take of what he wanted done.

He got into the penthouse and decided on doing some work there.

It was evening by the time he saw Wesley with a report for him. Elilah had gone back to her penthouse, out again after a half hour. Getting styled then shopping. Out to dinner with a man then she went back to the penthouse with him. His jaw ticked at that note. He _had_ told her that she was allowed two days. He had dinner by himself sending Wesley out to deal with business that he could not, would not deal with himself in person just yet.

* * *

 Elilah was at her stove making some eggs when two arms wrapped around her hips. Lips kissing her shoulder and neck. “Michael we go for another round after breakfast.”

Teeth lightly pressing into her shoulder then another kiss to her shoulder. “And perhaps I wish to eat out.” He purred next to her ear.

She gave a small chuckle. “If that is what you wish to do but I do need to eat.” She finished her eggs and sat at the table. She was only a couple of bites in when she felt Michael’s lips on her. He did have such a talented tongue. She draped her legs over his shoulders. He truly was a considerate lover. Too bad he was going to Kyoto, Japan in a couple of hours. She moved her hand down and threaded her fingers through his hair. Curling her fingers into his hair, encouraging him with moan. She set her fork down when she was finished, resting her head back on the chair as he other hand joined into his hair. Two fingers pushing into her to add to the stimulation. “Minori is a lucky woman to be your bride to be.”

He gave a hum then pushed her chair out so that she could see him. “I am a lucky man. I could send you the wedding photos.” He kissed her inner thigh.

“I would like that. I am sure her parents are sparing no expense. I am positive it will be a beautiful ceremony.” She arched her back slightly as he pushed a third digit into her. “But if you are looking for a second round this morning before your flight I would get back to your own breakfast.” A smirk came back onto his lips and his head lowered once more. His fingers were slow and even paced as was his tongue on her clit and even pushing in when his fingers retreated enough for his tongue to push into her channel. “Perhaps I will visit at some point if you would like.” Petting a hand through his hair. He did though have to catch a flight there was no way she was going to be the reason he was late for his flight. She tapped his shoulder. “Upstairs.” She put her legs down as he withdrew his fingers.

She watched him walked upstairs. She went up after him and he was laying on the bed. She moved over him, sliding down onto his cock.

“Still the best feeling,” He moaned as his hips rose.

“I am sure Minori will give you lots of pleasure.” She moaned as placed her hands on his thighs, moving with even pace. Only picking up when her own orgasm was close. Knowing damn well he would not be far behind once she orgasms. Moving faster as her orgasm came closer then arching her back as she orgasmed. “Michael,” She moaned out.

“Eli,” He moaned as he held her hips. Hips still moving as he milked himself of his orgasm, tightening a bit to assist.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom. Showering first before he did. When she came out he was already on the phone calling to get his bags. He showered and she was just getting her jeans on when he came out, a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Well I am glad that I was able to catch you while you were in New York.”

“I will be in New York for a while but so am I that I was able to catch you before your wedding days.” She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. “Be sure to send me those pictures.”

“Wish you could be there at the wedding.” He gave a small pout.

She played with the hair at the back of his neck. “Wish I could too but unfortunately I have obligations here in New York.” They shared in another kiss. “Now you should get going you have a plane to catch.”

“Walk me down at least.” His arm wrapping around her side.

She let out a sigh but smiled. “Alright let me get on a pair of shoes.”

“Wear those boots. That’ll hold me over until my vows.” He suggested.

She went and pulled on her boots. She held his hand as they went down through the elevator. Down to the street where he hailed a cab as he opened the door they shared in a short but passioned kiss. Back upstairs she went as she waited for wardrobes to get to her place. They would need to be built before she could transport them. Her own bed was nice to sleep in. It was even better that her first night back into her own bed she had company of Michael. She also knew that Wilson was having her followed.  

Text to Wilson: _His name is Michael. Getting married in Kyoto in five days. But you already knew that. Tell your men to back off or they won’t be pleasing their lovers for months._

She smirked and texted him again.

Text to Wilson: _Impotence never hurt anyone._

She called a couple of her contacts. “From what I know, she’ll be in some meeting with an American man for most of the day speaking of negotiations and trade.”

“Is it the owl?”

“No. The bull.”

“Thank you.” She hung up and leaned back on her couch.

Text from Wesley: _If you have something to say you relay it to me._

Text to Wesley: _Listen, if I have a_ **_keeper_ ** _then I will text him directly. But I will give you the same message. Call the men off from following me or they will have months worth of impotence. You by the way are not safe from it as I know you are his right hand._

She got up and made herself a large omelet with peppers, mushrooms, bacon, ham, and grated cheese. She was sitting down with the plate and some juice when her phone rang. She let it ring. Go to voicemail. She finished her meal, cleaned up her dining area then moved the dining table and chairs closer to the windows. She began moving her couch after that then moved her coffee table and rolled up her rug setting the furniture in front of the dining table.

She got a call. “Hello?”

“Yeah we’re from Curious Fire. You ordered three wardrobes.”

“Yes I did. I am on the top floor. Just take the elevator up.” She hung up and waited for them. Waiting to see if the men are who they claimed to be she let them into her condo. “I set an area up for you guys.” She had paid for the installation against the windows. Two places where she knew the wardrobes would fit. It took a couple of hours for them to be done. She tipped them both as well for their work. She marked each wardrobe. When that was done she went back upstairs and changed into a halter lace shirt, black skirt and the black heeled boots. She went out to a club.

She drank, danced and partied. She went back to the condo by five am. Filled the wardrobes and had them ready by seven then she went to the roof. Making sure absolutely no one saw her she spread her wings out. There was a momentary ache but she withdrew her wings again then released them. She stretched them out then made her way to Wilson’s penthouse. She arrived on the roof, wings retracting as she got to the door. The door to the apartment was opened and Wilson was sitting having breakfast when she walked inside.

The eyes that flicked in her direction was a glare. She simply rolled her eyes. “Ario.” His voice rang her name in the room and she stopped. “You _will_ show me respect.”

She mutter a word and a dagger appeared in her hand. She stalked over to him. He sat calmly overconfident in his orders to her. She slammed the dagger through his hand and table. He screamed in pain and rage. Before he even got up her hand was around his throat. A snarl on her lips. “You told me not to kill you and not to harm your own. You said _nothing_ about doing no harm to you. Let us get **one** thing straight Wilson Fisk: I am not your equal. I can hurt you. I can destroy you _without_ hurting you or any of your men.” She heard a gun cock. “I move and you will shoot your boss in the head.” She turned back to Wilson who she could see the rage, fury at her. “You own my name but I am not _yours_.” She growled out finally. She pulled the dagger out, the flash of pain she saw in his eyes mixing with his other emotions was satisfying. She released him and walked away. “It’s through and through, nothing seriously harmed. A flesh wound.”

“On your knees Ario.” Wesley’s voice was firm, she heard the sharp tinge of rage in his own tone.

She fought it but she ended up on her knees. She watched as he walked over to her and put the gun to her forehead. She smirked. “Do it. I know you have war in you. You hate the violence yet you revel in pain that follows. Kill me, James.”

“Enough. Her point is taken. Ario you are released from having to kneel.” Wilson said his voice tight from his rage and pain.

She turned to Wilson. “He _ever_ speaks my name again and I will put him in the middle of Salmon-Challis National Forest in Idaho. No harm done to him by myself but I make no promises about the bears and mountain lions that may or may not live in the area.”

“Your point has been made. He will not speak your true name again.”

Even as she walked away she could feel the magic of his command course through her body  she ached and hurt from going directly against his command of her. She washed her hands. She went back up to the roof, no one attempted to stop her. She waited until she saw them leave. She let out a sigh. Her feathers were thoroughly ruffled.

But she had work to do. She moved the furniture into the dining area and kitchen, removing the television as well. She went out into the hallway entrance where there was a guard. “Do you have a pen or better yet a pencil?” He shook his head. “Permanent marker?” Again he shook his head. “Can you get someone to go out and get me a pack of colored permanent markers? Maybe pick me up a pack of silver and gold ones?” She thought for a minute. “Whoever goes and gets them I will buy lunch for.. the next three days.” That seemed fair. She closed the door and waited. Fifteen minutes later a blond man came in. “Did you get these for me?” He gave a single nod. “What’s your name?”

“Francis ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes. “None of that ma’am stuff. Just call me Elilah.” He was pretty. “So my guess is you are kind of new huh?”

“Am I that obvious?”

She shook her head. “No. But I am sure you will do fine.” A small smile appeared on her lips. “You have a question for me. What is it?”

He moved a hand to the back of his neck before lowering it. “Is it true? That you are an angel?” She moved into the empty space and let her wings out. She saw a flash of disappoint. “You are disappointed?”

“Sorry.. I thought they would be white..”

She let out a snort and retracted them. “You are christian. Yeah, not that kind of angel. Never met one from there.” She wouldn’t denounce his faith. “But I think I want you around. I’ll discuss it with your boss.” She took the markers from him. “If you do not mind though I do need privacy now.”

“Of course.” He gave a nod and left.

She turned back and knew that the wardrobes would have to be the first to be transferred over. She thought of where she walked them then wrote the symbol for first wardrobe. She spoke the symbol’s name and the wardrobe appeared. She drew the second symbol for the other wardrobe then the third was transferred. She knew where she wanted her bed to go. She drew the symbol towards the windows she liked the view. His view wasn’t hers but it would do. She stepped back and stated the symbols name. Her bed appearing and she sat on it. Her sheets still smelled like Michael. She would keep them for another day before giving them a wash. She included her night stand and her rack for her shoes was placed next to the in front of one of the windows. Now all she needed was a room divider that she did not need to install.

She changed, something simple. A fitting tank top and jeans with sneakers. She walked out and stood in front of Francis. “I need to go pick up something. I need a car to do so, my guess is he doesn’t want me driving around.” A shake of his head. “That’s what I thought.”

She got into the car, sitting in the backseat. “I know you guys have a Target around. I can pick the stuff there.” She leaned over. “Then we can grab lunch.” She watched him drive around the city until he parked. “Do you want to come inside? Or is it required of you to stay in the car?” He was clearly unsure. She let out an internal sigh. “Tell you what come inside with me and if your boss tries to give any shit to you I will tell him I insisted that you come in with me.” She got out and opened the driver side door. “Come on.”

He let out a breath and got out of the car. She walked into the store and he followed a step or two behind. She saw a couple of clothes that she liked so she picked the up. Seeing some skirts and dresses she didn’t have and knew would look nice on her. She picked up a couple of men’s printed t-shirts. She looked around and found exactly what she had come in for. She put three black seven foot tall eight foot long double cross shoji screens into her cart. Hopefully the three would be enough for the amount of space that she needed to have blocked off.

Once she paid and they were at the car again she put one of seats down and set the items into the car. She sat like she had before, leaning up on the passenger seat. “We can go anywhere you want for lunch.” She watched as he drove.

He drove to place called Carmine’s. They walked in and they got a table. They looked over the menu and she confirmed that it was an Italian restaurant. They ordered their food though she ordered a bit more with drinks. She didn’t try to start a conversation as she guessed that his life was separate from his work, not wanting to delve into his life. She paid and tipped well when they left.

It was not hard to get everything back inside. “Thank you Francis. I appreciate your assistance.” She didn’t watch him leave but she heard the door close. She put her bluetooth speaker on and began one of her playlists. The light on the small little tower lit up, after a moment the music began playing. She unboxed two screens putting the first one against the window then second one up. She was satisfied that she didn’t need the third on so she put the third unboxed one under the bed. She had no room for any of her books. Her sewing stuff was in Greece.. Her large belongings were marked but that didn’t make it any less of a pain in the ass. This place was too small. It was not meant for two people.

She was already over this captivity bullshit. Now she was forced to be respectful to a man she didn’t respect. Wilson had been careful in how he worded her release from James’ command. If he hadn’t specified her release she would have painted the penthouse with their blood. But she had made her point clear. That he did own her name but she was not some tamed bird for him to call upon and watch. She was dangerous. Was lethal when she wanted to be.

She went out and to another guard. “Keys. Now.” He stood, unmoving. She clicked her tongue. She walked back inside, grabbed a black and silver marker. She left through door again then looked around for one of those black SUVs. When she didn’t find one she let out a sigh. Guess she was walking.

* * *

 Wilson was in the car on his way to another meeting, James dealing with negotiations up town. He watched out the window, seeing people going about their lives, oblivious of others. His eyes caught the sight of a woman that looked like Elilah, the car drove past and it was her. The woman clearly could not sit still. His hand flexed. He looked down at it the bandage.

“Wesley, make my apologies known for not making the meeting. I will not be seen in this state.” He stated as he looked at his hand. He hung up before Wesley had time to speak, knowing that he would take care of it without hesitation.

“Take me home.” He ordered. The driver took the necessary way to get back to the penthouse. Getting inside he saw the black and white shoji screens. Dividing the room, there was enough space at the end for him to easily get through. At least she had been considerate in that aspect. He went through and the first thing his eyes landed on was the three wardrobes against the wall. They were white and blended almost completely in with the wall. He didn’t know what he had expected to find. The oriental rug under the dark wood of her bed was not one he had expected. The designs on the smooth wood were intricate and beautiful. The posts had the same intricate designs. The night stand he recognized as cherry wood. She certainly did have many shoes.

The door opened then closed. He made his way over through the ‘door’. He watched her set several canvas bags onto the floor. She pulling groceries out, she turned. “Yαμήσου!” Fuck. She jumped and put a hand over her chest. She pulled earbuds out. “Did not even think you would be here until late.” She pulled steaks out, chicken, fish, veal and pork. Leaving out something that was wrapped. “Did you want dinner?”

“You would cook for me?”

“I am making dinner for myself, if you are here for dinner then I might as well make enough for the two of us.” She pulled the rest of the food out and put it away. He pulled out a glass bottle that’s he had put into the fridge. Goats milk. Made sense that she would be prefer goat’s milk over cow’s milk. She moved around him and put a gallon of whole milk into the refrigerator. “I drink both.” She stated and he moved out of her way.

He rubbed at his hand. He had learned a hard lesson in underestimating her and being overconfident. He came back over her. “Would you like any assistance?”

She regarded him for a few moments then shook her head. “No.” She pulled out two glass baking pans. “No offense, but you are sort of in my way.”

He did not take offense and he moved out of her way. She had rearranged the furniture that had been in the living room into the space that worked. He picked up his book and sat on the couch.

“You know if you want to be respected forcing someone to be respectful is not the way to go about it. It only assures that fact the person thinks more disrespectful things to you. Seriously, it’s just makes sense.”

“You act immature and you are brash. You speak of age yet you have no maturity.”

She gave a snort and waved her hand off at him. “Act immature? Brash, act as if I have no maturity..” She let out a sigh. “I get bored. I have been through so much shit, seen so much shit, done basically everything. Yet I am always learning and doing anything I can to keep myself entertained.” She took a sip of wine on the counter. “You have treated me as an object. That is one thing I have loved about the modern world was that most of the world do not treat women as second class citizens. Yet I am not even treated as a second class citizen I am being treated as if I was some sort of pet to you. You are an arrogant asshole. That is all you have shown me that you are.” She shook her head. “I have been around Ceasar and hell he respected me more than you have. Respect is a two way street. I will give respect if respect is given to me. To you I am simply something you have broken and conquered.”

Wilson listened to her. If she was going to be here for a long period of time it would be better if she were to respect him, but to force her was a bit extreme of him. He did feel satisfaction in his ability to break her. A strong confident being that was brought to her knees in front of him. When he did not answer he watched her shake her head.

He would not ease up on anything he had told her, not yet. She finished dinner and set it on a plate. Taking her own plate she left the penthouse, if he had to guess she was going up to the roof. He found dishes already done when he went to wash his own plate and glass. He went back to his book. She came back down and washed her dishes. She went into the sectioned off part that was now her area. He got up after a couple of hours. He could get a decent amount of sleep tonight. He brought his book inside the bedroom, his bedroom was part of her area he bed faced the window the headboard tall enough that he would not see her when she slept. Opening the door he heard his shower going. It was almost an hour when she came out of the bathroom. Looking up he saw her come out nude, his gaze moved from her. An automatic respectful response. He heard her click her tongue. He did notice the bandage that was wrapped around her right thigh under a tattoo on her upper thigh.

He got up and shower. There were red specks on the bandage wrap. He dressed then found her with his book in her hand. “What happened to your thigh?”

She looked up at him. “I cannot tell you.”

“Why can you not tell me?”

“Because you have commanded me to be respectful. There is no respectful way to tell you, therefore I cannot tell you.” She told him with an even and calm tone.

His curiosity outweighed what he had told her. “You may speak how you wish Ario.” Watching as she rolled her shoulders then her head, a breath being released. A sign of relief. “What happened to your thigh?”

“You.” She nearly growled at him. “You happened.” He had thought she was healed. “You don’t get it. It essentially means I am unable to be broken. Yet here I am. Your _pet_ .” She spat. “For all I know it will bleed for the rest of my life.” She stood and took a couple of steps towards him. “And that is **YOUR FAULT!** ” Her wings sprung forth, raised in a what he assumed was a menacing gesture as she yelled at him with a tinge of a snarl.

“You will not harm me Ario.” He said with firm calmness even though his heart pounded in his chest. An instinctual fear seemed to pump through his veins. But he would never give into fear again.

“You want fucking immature Wilson?” She walked past him and into his bedroom.

“What are you doing?” He watched her pick up his bed, mattress and bed frame. “Drop it.”

She threw it out the window. “ _There_ is your immature!”

He went to grab her as she walked past him and she jerked away. “Touch me and I will put myself in agony just to slit your throat.” He looked into her eyes, the green was gone and only silver remained. Her pupils down to unnatural slits. He decided on not pushing his luck not knowing if she could go against what he actually commanded of her. She left the bedroom then a couple of minutes later he heard the door slam shut.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since he saw Elilah last. He was sitting at the table when Wesley came forward. “What now?” His annoyance clear.

“Thirty-eight in between Gao and Nobu’s men.” Wesley stated.

Both Gao and Nobu were going to be beyond pissed. He began having doubts if she would even come back. They were already annoyed and angry about the other deaths that had been dealt. She was seemingly fulfilling her promise to destroy him and his empire that he was building.

“This needs to be stopped.” Wesley stated the obvious.

“It already has.” Elilah walked into the penthouse with black jeans and long sleeved shirt.

“Where have you been?” Wesley snapped at her.

“Taking care of business.” She stated plainly.

“Keeping your promise?” Wilson looked at her.

“No. I didn’t touch any of your own. If you are talking about the Chinese and Japanese that I have been killing they are not yours. I have been killing them for hundreds of years.” She went behind the screens. Coming back out in a pair of sweats and a tank top with ankle socks.

“And you being gone a week?” Wesley pressed.

“Hand kept me chained to a concrete floor. So I was a tad busy. Whatever numbers you got were wrong.” She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water. She took a couple of sips. “If you’ll excuse me I have to shower. I have their stench still on my skin.”

Watching her walk past the screens. He heard her laugh. She poked her head out. “Yeah sorry about your bed. Glad you got another.” She disappeared once more.

Wesley pinched the bridge of his nose. “If I had known..”

“Do not worry over it. It is being handled.” He told him confidently. “Go home. Get some sleep. We have long days ahead of us.”

Wilson finished his dinner. He went through the total of the kills she had gone through over the last week. Twenty in the Kitchen Irish, ten Italians, the low thirties in both Chinese and Japanese, ten random gang members, five pimps, three unaffiliated weapon runners, two drug runners.

She walked over to him, a pen in her hand. “Give me your hand.” He gave her a suspicious look. She rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah I am going to stab you with a silver permanent marker.” She said sarcastically. He offered his hand to her. She stuck the pen between her teeth and removed his bandage. She turned his hand over so his palm was exposed. She removed the cap and he watched as she drew small symbols around the wound. She capped the marker. “Give it two or three days.” She walked away and began making herself food.

“Your report is wrong. I only killed fifteen in total between Chinese and Japanese that were outside of the hand.”

“And within it?” Wilson inquired.

She seemed to have to think it over. “Between the two of them? Ninety-three.”

“You kill criminals?”

“I kill those who have war and harm in their souls.” She told him. “The line is not always clear.” Her voice lowered a bit.

“You are speaking about children.”

“Yes.”

“You have killed children?”

“I believe you already know that answer.” Her words his question. She didn’t speak again as she plated her food and went behind the screens.

He spent another couple of hours reading out reports that Wesley had sent to him. Who may be up for a promotion and profits. When he finally got up he cleaned his dishes then went to his own bedroom, but he stopped when he saw one wing flat on the bed and off while the other covered her and over her. He could see the shape of her, in a curled position. He was sure he would hear about something in the coming days.

When Wilson woke she was still asleep but both of her wings were relaxed and spread out from the sides of the bed.

There were no word from Gao nor Nobu about the loss of life. All plans were going along at  a pace that was acceptable. He did have to question just exactly was going on. He knew of The Hand. He was not dimwitted despite what Nobu believed.

When he came home it was well past midnight. He did not see Elilah so he assumed she had gone out again. Another killing spree or perhaps another lover’s bed. He opened his door and heard the shower instead running. His room was hot. He opened the door and was hit with the thick steam. “Elilah? How long have you been in here?” He could not see her through the steam covered glass.

There was a silence. “Couple of hours.” He heard the water being turned off. “Should probably leave your door open for a bit.” He walked out of the room so that she could get out. She came out with a towel wrapped around her. “I will be going for a couple of hours.”

He decided on just having his own shower before heading to bed. He wasn’t going to wait for the heat to dissipate. When he came out dressed and out into her space he watched her putting on a pair of stiletto heels. She turned her head and saw him. She walked over to him and turned around, moving her hair out f the way. “Mind zipping me up.” He zipped her dress up at the back. “Thanks.” She went and grabbed a black shawl from the bed and a clutch purse. “I should be back by dawn.” He watched her walk away.

Shaking his head he went to bed. Sleep was actually restful. When he got up, putting on his robe he made himself breakfast. As he began breakfast he heard the door open. He was half expecting Wesley to come through the door but he heard the distinct sound of heels. “Fruitful night?” He asked her dryly.

“Being some jackasses eye candy for several parties, yeah it was.” She took a plate and made herself some food before sitting down next to him. “I am not a fan of being a call girl if that is what you were thinking I was doing for the night.” She took a couple bites of her eggs and toast. A sip of her water before she spoke again. “Not a fan of it but something I am capable of doing.” She leaned back in the seat and looked at him. “And I wouldn’t look so down on those who make a living of working with their bodies to make money. You take a cut in human trafficking. Where do you think those people go? Sweatshops? I know you are not that naive.” She ate more of her food.

“I am not. I simply believe there are better things one can do with their time.”

She shook her head at him. “Prostitution has been around for a long time. It didn’t just appear a couple hundred years ago. But I am surprised of you. Considering what James used to do before you hired him.” He gave her a sharp look. She lifted her right shoulder. “You were not the only one I was trying to make slip. He is far more composed then you give him credit for. You have stilled his fears.”

He thought about what she said. He knew it was true, just not entirely how true. He knew Wesley was loyal to him. He knew Wesley was the one person who would never betray him and his trust. His was his greatest advantage.

“He’s your greatest asset and yet one who could if he so chose be one to take you down entirely.” She got up from her seat. “But he won’t. His loyalty to you truly will not waver.” She walked back over and stopped for a moment just in front of his chair at the table. “It’s truly a rare and unique trait in these modern days. You are a lucky to have such an intelligent man as your right hand.” She continued on.

He heard the distinct sound of his door closing. Again he thought over her words. With what she went through he had to guess that it way of complimenting him. He knows that Wesley was a rare breed and Wesley made sure that sort of loyalty was also in those that were hired to work for him or at least close enough to it. James, he had immediately seen his potential and he had wanted him as he build up Hell’s Kitchen once more.

Wesley came in, greeting him and immediately talking about the day’s work, updates and meetings he would be having. He had sat back drinking his tea.

When Elilah decided on coming back out she was in pair of boots, cargo pants, a black long sleeved under armor shirt and her hair pinned and wrapped in a tight bun. She had a large backpack with her.

“Going back out already?” Wesley asked her with almost a sneer in his tone.

“Seriously Wesley you need to loosen up. You know I heard nightly exercising is good.” A small smirk on her lips. “And yes I am.” She turned to him. “I need you to release your whole two days thing, or extend it.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because I am in a paintball competition this weekend with my team.” She let out a breath. “We won last year and currently we have a three year streak. I’d like to keep that going. I’d need four.. five days. If I can avoid it I’d like to not tell my companions of what I really am and some kingpin has my true name hostage and has me essentially under house arrest. But then again, I could find another way to use the competition. Or I can always just go to the docks.”

“What is your answer? To threaten me.” Wilson narrowed his eyes on her.

“No simply stating that I have productive ways to curb my boredom and then I have other ways of curbing my boredom.” Suddenly her hand went up. “Speak my name and I will carry out with my promise Wesley.” Her eyes suddenly hard and cold. Wesley didn’t flinch nor did he blink, not showing any fear towards Elilah.

“Ario you may be out five days for this competition.” His tone essentially dismissing.

“Oh thank you master of mine.” Her voice getting higher and sarcastic before she was walking off then out the door.

Wesley took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose. “You should not allow her to get under your skin as such.”

“Yes, I know. She gets a satisfaction from it.”

“She does.”

“Childish and arrogant. Not caring about what she says nor their consequences.” Wesley paused for a moment. “No, she knows the consequences but she knows nothing can be done to her.” With how Wesley spoke he knew that he meant that her assumption was gravely incorrect.

Mid week when Elilah came into the apartment, there was blood on her hands. She walked immediately passed him, grabbed Wesley by the throat and slammed him into a wall.

“Ario release him now!” Wilson growled.

“Sixteen years. Twenty-seven years. Ten years. Twenty-two years. Thirteen years.”

“What are you going on about? I told you to put him down.”

“That was the time I knew my companions on my paintball team. All of them died of poisoning.” She dropped Wesley who gasped and choked for breath. She stepped back so that she could look at both of them. “Do not go to war with me. I will not go against your directive but as I have said before I have ways of tearing down everything you own. I’d put myself into a coma if it meant I could slaughter all of you.”

“But you can’t.” Wesley rasped out. “You are all talk. You have-”

“Enough.” Wilson was through with childishness. He expected better of Wesley. “Both of you are acting like children.” He scolded.

“He harms anymore of mine and I will kill him.” She walked past him, slamming his door behind her.

Wilson walked over to Wesley and offered him a hand. He took it and stood. “I apologize for my behavior sir.” He did not look at him directly.

“You are dismissed for the day.” He knew that was punishment enough for Wesley.

When he went through the ‘door’ he found Elilah hugging herself looking out the window, her wings out and lowered below her shoulders, her hair loose and free of any style. He moved to leave her alone. “Roland was going to be four years cancer free, at the end of the competition. We had gone into the competition to celebrate his victory and every year after that he was still in remission for.” She was silent for a moment. “They had said he had terminal brain cancer. They thought the surgery was going to kill him. So I hired the best brain surgeon. Paid for his surgery cause he couldn’t afford it and it played off as some charity organizations had put up the money for it.”

“The others?”

She shook her head. “Do not pretend you give a shit.”

“You knew Roland for almost thirty years. He was a good friend to you.” She gave a nod of her head. “Yet you have hidden who and what you are to those you claim are closest to you.” Her wings tightened closer to her body.

“I do what I have to do to survive.”

“Living a lie.”

She turned her head just slightly to look at him. “Pot calling the kettle black, no?” Her face turning back.

Yes he supposed it was as such. He left her to mourn.


End file.
